Tamed by Kindness
by Pen-Woman
Summary: A beast lived in a cell know nothing but pain and agony. But, that soon turns to rage once he stole the Power Cell and escaped from prison...and met a small and kind friend that changed his tormented life. Female Mikey, Fem!Mikey, OCCiness and the Rewrite of episode 12: It Came from the Depth.
1. The Kraang's Beast

Tamed by Kindness

"Talking"

'Talking in thought'

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

* _Flashback_ *

Kindness

For beautiful eyes, look for the good in others; for beautiful lips, speak only words of kindness; and for poise, walk with the knowledge that you are never alone…quote by Audrey Hepburn.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012, Nickelodeon owns them. This is the remake of the TMNT 2K12 where Mikey is hatched a girl, if you don't like genderbending and find yourself disliking it, then please with respect leave with no comment! Now, on with the show.

* * *

In the Kraang secret hidden base has always been eerie and cold, but now there is uproar.

Dozens of Kraang droids are running to the sound of what seems a vicious fight from up ahead, it seems one prisoner has surprisingly escaped from its prison confinement. Just as they about to turn to the next hallway when a metal arm of a Kraang was thrown on the floor before they stopped them from turning. Two of the Kraang who are in the lead are talking to each other in a language they only understand.

Then they react when they saw the creature right before them, towering over them making the Kraangs look puny, the creature is large and hidden from the light and has numerous cables from its limb. The creature runs away while the Kraang takes pursuit on the escaped creature.

The escaped creature is running with rigid breath and white-hot pain scorching in his body, protesting him to stop at once and rest, but he can't allow himself to rest not right after he stole Kraang's precious item. It is vital to him as to the Kraangs, and he will make sure that they won't ever see it again.

He swiftly turns left to the hallway and the Kraang are following him stubbornly, but they halted when they found themselves two hallways. They would've split up when the sound of horrifying roar stiff them, its close by but where?

Two of the Kraang from the back take a few steps back without noticing that they have sealed their doom when the creature that they are perusing is hiding behind the crates with eyes are glowing white with menace and hatred to the Kraang, and attacked the two by throwing them at the other two Kraang droid.

However, he alerts the remaining Kraangs and they start shooting the creature with no mercy, the creature growl, and howl in terrible pain, he tries to get away but he was overwhelmed by sheer hurt. One Kraang found the creature's chest exposed and shoot right at where his heart is and the creature grunt and fell down.

The Kraangs watches carefully to see if the creature is down but they see no movement which means he's dead, and then they look under the palm of his hand to see something glowing in pink color and they are confirmed this is their stolen item. Convinced that the create is dead they stepped forward to retrieve it, but the creature opened his eyes revealing pure white of hate and pupil silted. He was faking his death and attacked the remaining attackers with his super strength.

He finally rid of those ugly Kraangs that caused him but cruelty and misery, he winces when his chest hurt from the laser; he needs to get out of here now. With his mighty roar, he charges at the wall and broke through as lands on the street and continues to run.

More identical Kraang droids flood the street where the creature had escaped from their lair, but they didn't find it anywhere. They each split up to find it and the item it had stolen from Kraang.

Said creature had found manhole cover and took refuge in the sewers where it deems safe…for now. But he has the Kraang's precious power source and without it they are powerless, and he'll keep it that way by any means necessary as he growls in determination.

* * *

Six months later.

Underneath the streets of Manhattan, through the labyrinth of pipes and sewer tunnels, follow the lost railway that would lead to the abandoned subway station that hasn't been used in years but it is now a home to our favorite, one of a kind, and unlikeliest of families, the Hamato Clan.

First, there is a Father who once born a man and mutated later into a man-sized rat, he goes by the name of once Hamato Yoshi, but now he is Splinter. He is raising four adopted mutant children with honor, love, and care like no other, teaching them the Art of Ninja to defend themselves and protect to those in need and to say Splinter is very proud of his children.

Now Splinter's children or should I say, teenagers, are not normal-looking but they are the nicest bunch. The Eldest of the four is Leonardo the leader. Calm, serious, matured, the most focused, dedicating his time to Ninjutsu, and he's a Space Hero fanboy. But his greatest honor is his family and he is an iron wall that will protect his family from anyone or anything, that's his role as leader and eldest brother. Second eldest is Raphael the hot-headed muscle of the family. Tough, sarcastic, mean at times but he is not what everyone thinks of him, he has a tender side when caring for his pet turtle, Spike but he is, without question, that he is loyal to the fault and passionate fighter, and he cares deeply for his siblings. Then come the third eldest of brothers is Donatello the genius in both technical and medical, he is caring, kind, compassionate to his inventions, but he can be easily frustrated from under pressure resulting it into shouting at anyone's face, and let's not forget he has a big huge crush on April O'Neil. Now comes right after the youngest of the Hamato family and possibly the only female mutant turtle, and her name is Michelangela. She is the smallest, shortest of Turtle but her innocence and naivety are big. She is optimistic, positive, adaptable, and extremely creative to her artwork, food, and skills. Master Splinter believed that his daughter is most potential because of her raw talent, agility, and her flexibility that almost seem impossible and fight without thinking, and she could be very well better than her three brothers combined. Although, she may have this gift she is not cocky about it she is gifted for having such big heart of gold, holds no grudge to her enemies, and she is unknowingly the most protected by her family members, for they will do within their power to keep her safe from harms.

Now, we look to see three brothers doing nothing but to enjoy their relaxing night since they're taking a night off which means no patrolling. Each of them doing their things like Leo watching Space Heroes, Donnie sitting on his sofa with his laptop on his laps typing on something, and Raph is playing pinball to beat Leo's high score. Yep, they're having normal good time.

But, wait! Where is Michelangela?

We find Mikey in the kitchen doing one of her experiment of making her delicious stew to make even more delicious. She is grinding and mixing her spices in a small bowl before she dipped her green pinky in the spice and licks it, taste it and she hums.

"Need a pinch of Rosemary." After adding Rosemary to the mix she re-tastes it and this time she hums in content.

"Perfecto!" then she pours all the spices in the stew and stirs it with her big spoon.

The spices have made the delicious effect as the mouth-watering fragrance overwhelmed her nose, she begins to hum while she stirs her new famous stew that will sure make her big brothers drool and slurp all the stew clean.

Then an animated of stew's scent start to dance around and glide it's way to the living room in lazy motion, you would think this is impossible but you see it so things can happen.

The living stew's scent has reached its destination where Maddie's brothers are minding their own business will soon become its victim, once it enters their mind and makes them hungry for the irresistible stew.

So the scent divide itself into three and they glide lazily yet gracefully to its three victims as Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello are completely unaware of it, and like a silent Ninjas they attack in their nostrils all at the same time, and then it happens.

The three bothers of blue, red, and purple start to whiff, then whiff, and then they took a big long whiff and they slumped like heavy drinkers.

They abandoned everything and they rushed to the kitchen like racing cars, heck you can even hear the engine roaring to get to the finish line.

Once they reached their destination they let their jaws slacked open, tongue out, and heavy animated drool coming out of their lips as their eyes glazed at bubbling stew on the stove.

"Oh yeah baby, Mikey's famous pot stew!" said Raph as he rubbed his palms hands up and down with hunger in his eyes.

"What's the occasion?" Leo asked while eyeing at the stew.

"Oh no reason, I was experimenting on my latest newest creation on new spices which I have April to thank her for, and bibbidi bobbidi boo the stew is now perfecto." She said with pride as she continues to stir.

"Mmm! It smells good too, can't wait to dig in." Donnie is getting impatient and hungrier by the minute.

"It'll be done in a few more minutes, D." she promised.

"Can't wait and what can go better with stew…is some nice chunky bread," Raph exclaimed.

"Yeah, we found a couple of night ago, good thing we found them before it wastes away. I can't believe they would throw them away." Leo replies.

"Who cares? It's ours now." As Raph said it he opens the cabinet to get the bread but suddenly he found something else, he found an uninvited, unwelcome guest. Sewer rats and they are munching on their bread.

"HEY! That's mine." He dives in to catch those thieving rodents but the rats saw it coming and scatter while one of them has the unfinished bread.

"Hey! Get back here, you hairy imps!"

"They're getting away!"

"Stop the one who has our bread." No amount of training that Master Splinter can ever help them to catch one measly rat who it uses its size and speed to outrun and outsmart those green giants.

The big rat that has the bread made a funny face to taunt them, it got one red Turtle to fume like a geyser and made a stampede like a fast train but he is not alone, Leo is also fuming as Raph and charging at the taunting rat but the rat got them right what it wants them. Waiting for the right moment, it waits, five centimeter, four, three, almost within range, and then both turtle of blue and red jump at the same time to catch that rat, and the rat smirk and run to the side just as Leo and Raph collide at each other and fell in heap of pain, while the rat laugh at them.

When suddenly the rat noticed a shadow overwhelmed him and turn his head backward to find Donnie above him with a scowl on his face.

"Hand over the bread and no one gets hurt, accurately you." Then he draws out his Bo Staff and pointing threateningly at the thieving rat and squeaked in alarm as it held his bread to his furry chest.

Donnie didn't move an inch as he posed his threat at the rat to give back what he stole, but his plan got backfired when his Bo Staff has been snatched right out his hand swiftly, causing Donnie to blink in confusion and turn around to find who took it, only to choke at the culprit.

"MIKEY!"

"Don't you hurt that poor little guy!" Mikey took his brother's staff before he can hurt this cute thing. Like I said before, Mikey has a heart of gold and cute furry animals happen to be her weakness and love for them, big or small that needed to be rescued from her brothers.

The rat is no question like the orange girl turtle a lot, all sewer rats like her because she is very nice and always lend some food to them.

The big rat squeaked again only this time to call out other rats to retreat, they escaped through the stairs, but not before the big rat with the bread thanked Mikey for her help and left to join the others. Mikey smile and wave when suddenly the happy atmosphere suddenly went below zero, which can only mean her brothers are now sour for what she did.

She is forced to turn to face them with her finger twiddle nervously as she laughs nervously as well, but it did not ease the tension and cause her to look down.

"How could you let it get away with **_our_** bread?" Raphael is not very happy, to say the least when he saw everything that happened before him, and Leonardo and Donatello shared the same look.

When Mikey didn't answer her Brother Raphael proceed to voice out his annoyance.

"This was our **_only_** bread, Donnie had that little sucker right what he wants him and you **_snatched_** his Staff and **_saving_** those stinkin' vermin as they run off with our bread, what the shell, Maddie!?" Maddie decided she should stand up for herself, she raised her head and look at them in their eyes with ferocity…well, it's not the fierce look she only made herself pout like a child who can't have its way.

"These poor things are way hungrier than us so they need the bread more than we do, and I can't let you hurt them either," Mikey exclaimed she did justice here by helping the little guys regardless of making her big brother upset.

Raph just growled by facepalming while Leo looks calm to the whole thing before he sighs and shakes his head at his young brother's outburst and his baby sister's defense. He looks down on her and begins to talk.

"Look, we understand how compassionate you are to animals but they are time and place where you can show your compassionate side…and having the rats steal our bread…not right time and place!" his calm demeanor changed instantly to bothersome one, and Mikey's pout deflated and feel bad for it, till she got an idea when she grins brightly.

"Here's an idea I'll go to April's place, ask her for her bread, come back here and we'll have ourselves some tasty grub and forget the whole thing happened. Like Master Splinter always say," then she starts to imitate her Father by posing straight, stroking her invincible beard, and deepen her voice.

"What happened in the past is in the past we must look ahead to the future!" I have to say her imitation for Splinter was rather good if you ask me.

Donnie looks he wanted to laugh at this but held it in as he keeps his composure together but he let a ghost of smirk placed on his face, Raph just rolled his eyes at his baby sister's ridiculous act, and Leo just looks at her with a disapproving look, not liking the idea for letting her sister go alone. No way, no how.

"Forget it, it's too dangerous to go off alone" it Mikey groan so loud before she speaks.

"Chill, bro, I'll just use the shortest route it'll lead me to April's faster like ten minutes and I'll come back home before you can say cheese sticks, cool?"

Leo isn't entirely convinced of this but the rumble in his stomach speak otherwise and she did say it'll take a few minutes, and she isn't going topside she'll be in the sewers tunnels till she gets to April's place. He guessed that is okay as long she stays safe.

"Alright, but you stay on the same path, no shortcuts!"

"I know!"

"If any of the workers are close by you hide, got it?"

"I know~"

"Keep the T-phone open at all times and don't play video games with it and…"

"No bringing anything from April, no bringing any treasures I found in sewage, and if I hear anything suspicious I call you guys right away and I stay put like the good girl I am! Okay, okay I get it now, now may I go, please?" she pleaded and using her big baby blue puppy eyes as a plus to go now, Leo shakes his head as he pulls out a tolerating smile.

"Very funny, but I'm serious, okay. The Kraang and the Foot haven't been causing trouble lately for all we know they could be up to something big, so be on high alert…and be careful, okay." Leo will continue to worry for his younger siblings but Mikey is his youngest and only sister, he always keep constant visual at her without a thought of blinking, making sure nothing happen to her or so help him if someone hurt his sister they will feel his wrath.

"Leo, I'll be fine." She assured him then she notices that Raph and Donnie share the same feeling of worry as Leo.

"Hey, no one will ever think of coming near me or they will feel my Hot Nunchaku Fury." Then she shows off her killing moves in front of her Brothers with her special killing moves, then she puts away her weapon, turns off the stove, grabs her skateboard, but before she goes she turns to her brothers and says.

"And besides none of that robot or the Foot know where we live so we're cool, what could possibly go wrong, right?" then she left with her skateboard on, disappeared as she turns left and straight to April's.

She does have point there, none of their enemies knows where their hideout is so that deemed it safe, they guessed they were exaggerating a bit, and nothing can go wrong as long Madalynne stay on her path.

* * *

The brothers went back where they left off as they are waiting for Mikey's return with the bread, in the meantime Leonardo continues to watch a new episode of Space Heroes where he sees his favorite character Captain Ryan is cradling hundreds upon hundreds of cute pink fluff balls aliens like children, however cute as they are but they are the most annoying bunch in known cosmos with all their honking noises that seem no end of it.

He continues to watch and listen as Captain's Private is asking desperately to his Captain to get rid of this creature in a most human way, as usual, Captain Ryan his hero always have a solution to everything. So he did the most human way of humanity, he orders his Privet to unlock the airlock and he did and all those cute pink balls of fluff suck out to oblivion and Captain Ryan just smirked victoriously.

Raphael was watching this stupid show with the grinning Leonardo with a scowling look that indicates can-this-show-get-any stupider. So it's time to embarrass Leo and his stupid show.

"You have to be the only person in the world who liked this show?" he teases but Leo utterly denies it.

"No way! There's millions of Space-nix out there." He said with clear proof that he is not alone who watches this amazing show, Raph just shakes his head at his older brother's fascination with this lame show.

Raphael suddenly smirk when he notices that his older brother held out a remote so he swiftly took it from his hand which surprises Leo and frown, Raph takes good pleasure of teasing and start to flip channels till he stops when he saw an urgent news with Joan Grody.

"I am Joan Grody with Sewer Shocker," that got all the turtle brothers attention after they heard the title that involves their home, that can't be good.

"Sewer Worker attacked…by mutants?" the three terrapins gasp in shock as they watch a clear photo of the Worker who is the eyewitness who saw it all.

How can be? None of them had come to any close contact with another human. Then the reporter enlarges a video with Sewer Worker as he is telling a terrible experience that happened to him.

"It was like part man, part reptile, and all monster," he said as he waves his hands up to describe how big and scary that monster was.

"He came out of nowhere and attacked me." He whimpered like a scared child still traumatized by his encounter with the beast.

Both Leonardo and Donatello turn to look at Raph with the silent question of 'did you attack that worker when you were angry?' Raphael noticed the stare from both of them and quickly oppose.

"It wasn't me!" it was a relief to hear didn't hurt this Worker out of anger…for once. They quickly turn back at the T.V screen to hear more.

"Take a look at this terrifying footage." She said as another video appeared and enlarges it for people to see and for mutant turtles as well.

They see the same Worker before he got tormented by an attack, it looks to them that the Worker was working on making a documentary about his job in the sewer.

"So, some people think that sewers are dark and scary, but actually it's a lot…" then the Worker was cut off what he was going to say next when he heard a vicious growl from behind him, he turns around and screamed in bloody terror when he saw what looked to be a giant Alligator and it starts roaring at the Worker.

"AHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" no can make out what happened but it looks like the Worker must've dropped his video camera and the camera manages to catch a monster in full length, and my God it looks horrific.

Then the video shrunk back and the reporter Joan Grody appears once again with extreme seriousness on her face.

"Are malicious mutants menacing Manhattan? Find out next on Grody TO THE MAX." and that concludes the urgent news, but the mutant brothers are in doozy here, if the large mutant is here in the sewers that could only mean trouble for them.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Donnie broke the silence first.

"The last thing we want is some mutant causing trouble in the sewers!" Leo exclaimed and stands up in a show of worry creased on his scale face.

"Or some news crew down here looking for him." Then Raph said in possible worst case scenario if they find this mutant they will surely discover them as well.

They need to find him before any more people find him first, then Leonardo voice out his plan in full leader mode.

"We gotta track this guy down and stop him ourselves!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Donnie suddenly remembered something while watching the news he saw something that will lead to the mutant, thanks to his photographic memory.

"Let's rewind this; I think I saw a tunnel number!" Donnie pressed a rewind button and waits for one scene that he saw before till he found it and pressed pause immediately, and there it is a tunnel number from where the Sewer Worker first saw the large mutant monster.

"There! Tunnel 281!" he found it.

"Alright! Now we have to use stealth and cunning when we confront the mutant and then…" than Leo suddenly blinked in realization.

"Wait!? Did you say tunnel 281?" Leo turns to face Donnie with a question on his face, Donatello confused at that question.

"Uh yeah that what I just said, this is the same tunnel where the mutant…" and then it was Donnie turn to suddenly stop what he's saying after he hit with horrible realization, and Raph joined with the same facial expression as his brothers.

"Isn't it…Mikey using this route to get to April's house and back here by passing by **_that_** tunnel?" Raphael seriously hoped is not, but to his worse fear, Donnie replies.

"It is and Maddie will be on her way at any minute now!" with alarming pace Leonardo bring his T-phone, dialed Maddie's number, and press talk and he waits. But it seems it got worse when his phone made a beeping sound which means Mikey's T-phone is off.

"Oh no! She has her phone but she forgot to charge its battery, her phone is dead!"

"What are we standing around here for? We gotta hustle before that crazy thing finds her!" and without another word, Raph runs out of the lair and into finding his baby sister.

Leo and Donnie quickly follow him without argument because there is no time to waste in arguing, their sister is unknown to the mutant that lurks in the dark sewer and if that monster finds her first they can't imagine the horrors when she encounters it.

They race through the tunnels and quietly pray they get to her in time before it's too late.

* * *

However, their prayers have not been reached because Mikey is skating her way to the lair and she is getting close to tunnel 281 where the beast is hiding in there.

But she doesn't know that as she enjoys her time in humming and singing with carefree spirit, with three loaves of bread she borrowed from April, but she really shouldn't give her three pieces of bread but she was so sweet of her since it's enough for three hungry mutant turtles, herself, and Master Splinter. So she insisted and Maddie couldn't refuse this generous offer.

She looks around to see that she's getting close to the tunnel 281 to bypass it and then take a left turn and she'll be back home. She remembered when she passed the tunnel to get to April's place she had noticed a caution tape of warning sealing anyone from going in, she had wondered what's going on or what's in there? She shrugged it off probably some maintenance need to be fixed or something, so she ignored it.

She glances up to see the familiar tunnel of 281 and the tapes, she is almost home as she could imagine her big brothers are hungry for her stew. The moment she passed the tunnel and just only centimeter away she was stopped by an earsplitting roar echoing from within the tunnel 281.

She turned around with big wide eyes of unnerving surprise, the roar was absolutely scary she can't remember any mutant who possessed that kind of roar, not even in her comic book or manga (I have no idea how can she distinguish the sound from fictional books and the real world is beyond me!).

Then the roar alerted her again, however, the first time she heard it was scary but the second time it sounded like he is in terrible pain, it hurts her heart to have of heard it but the tiny rational side of her that she shouldn't jump to conclusion when she's all alone, maybe she can call her brothers now.

She quickly got her T-phone out of her belt and begin dialing but soon find out that her phone will not blink to open, she tries many times to get this stupid thing to flash open, but then realization hit her like a punch in the gut. She forgot to charge her T-phone and now it is dead.

"Well, that just great." She mutters cynically, she is going to get an earful from all three of her brothers for being thoughtless.

And again the anguished roar was heard almost it's crying for her help, she had thought of going back to her bothers and tells them what's going on but that thought is upsetting, because she can't find it in her heart to leave to whoever was in pain, but the other thought will go against Leo's rules, she can go in alone, find this creature, and help him somehow.

Go to her brother and get help from them but she'll be risking the creature's life, or she can go in, ignore her brother's rules and rescue the guy like the heroes in her comics and mangas, and get grounded for the rest of her life with no comics, no mangas, no pizza, and no watching T.V.

"I am so getting grounded!" she mumbled because she knows it will happen.

Without further thinking it over, she moved the tapes away to get through and follow the trail to save whoever is in there, with the thought of rescuing, despite the corollary is dire.

* * *

So, what do you think? I hope everyone will be excited when the next chapter comes. That's all and tune in for the next chapter of Tamed by Kindness.


	2. Today, We Met

Tamed by Kindness

"Talking"

'Talking in thought'

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

* _Flashback_ *

The Act of Kindness

Kindness does not seek rewards, doing the right thing and see the other is happy is the best kind of reward you receive…by Pen-Woman.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012, Nickelodeon owns them.

* * *

Michelangela was so sure that she will be grounded till she dies for doing something when she was told not to.

She kept on walking the creepy tunnel, and for a while now, she didn't hear the ears deafening roar since she entered the tunnel. She is worried that something wrong has happened to the creature she was supposed to save, she hoped she was not too late she'll never forgive herself if something happened to whoever is in trouble. But, she won't stop now after getting this far.

Then, she spotted something on the ground and her eyes grew wider than a pizza, large trails of footprints and they are three times bigger than her hand. She bent down, remembering her Ninja training, touched the footprint, she feels the faint warmth. It's been here for long while, but the real question.

"Whoa! Who made these footprints?" She muttered to herself and quietly follow the trail.

She followed the trail silently and with aching worry hurting in her chest when all of the sudden, she heard a powerful roar and it's nearby, she can't help but to feel relive that's still alive. However, her relief is short lived when she saw a huge shadow and more shadows attacking the big one, and the sound of laser guns with purple light coming from the end of the tunnel, she recognized those laser guns and a flash of purple all too well. The Kraang are here and they are hurting the one she intends to rescue, she was about to rush in to help but she swiftly remembers what Leo said and it's to see and observe before an attack like a ninja does.

She silently moves like a silent mouse, keeping her feet light so she won't make a sound. She peeked and she is paralyzed at unbelievable sight. A giant mutant Alligator is fighting savagely against the Kraangs, those aliens slime balls stood no chance whatsoever against the mutant for he is way too strong, big, and fast to be put down. His strength is amazing just using his bare hand, his tail swat the Kraang like flies, and his massive jaw clutched one Kraang and he swings it around and throws it…at her direction. She yelped as she ducked as the robot Kraang collided at the wall, she turns around in time to see the alien brain runs away like a yellow-belly coward with a squeal.

"I never thought I feel **_sorry_** for the Kraang." She muttered before she looks back at the ferocious battle.

The battle rage on and the mutant Alligator is winning his battle and the Kraang are losing but, alas, the Kraang used one of their dirty and dishonorable tricks. One of them shock him with electric stun batons; Mikey covered her mouth to keep her from gasping in horror to see him got hurt like that as she continued to hear the mutant painful howl. The poor mutant fell after the Kraang stopped shocking him and then it starts to interrogate him.

"Tell Kraang in what place can be found the Power Cell that Kraang wishes to find the place of?" said one Kraang in not so proper English language. Anyway, the mutant snarls at the fiend.

"Never!" he refused to tell those wretched fiends anything and five Kraangs zap him repeatedly.

Mikey feel sick twisting in her stomach as she watched this poor guy getting tortured by the Kraang, it's awful. She can't stand and watch it anymore, with solid determination to rescue him as she yells her signature catchphrase.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Her battle cry had alerted the Kraang, in which they are distracted and then took one of the Kraang with zappy stick by activating her Nunchucks to unveil her Kusarigama, she threw her blade to catch the zappy stick, jerk it from his metal cold hand, and stabbed him in the head as a result of her pull.

One destroyed seven more to whack them like piñatas. The Kraang with zappy sticks charge her to stun her while the rest begin to shoot her, but they can't get any hit for she's too fast to get her as one by one they fall in defeat via punch, kick, and swinging her Hot Nunchucks Fury.

The gator gets to watch with the gawking discovery that there's another mutant like him, he never would've considered the possibility he can find another mutant, or to be more precise to be **_found_** by a mutant, a mutant girl for sure.

As he continues to watch the mutant turtle girl fight with agility and grace he never seen before when he saw one Kraang holding the electric stun baton in his cold hand, he is advancing on the back of her shell too busy whacking the Kraang to sense the upcoming danger lurking from behind her. The gator gasp as horrifying images invading his head, the images of Kraang placing him in the cell, torturing him, doing gruesome things to him is disgusting and dismaying.

The gator's eyes shift into the color of white, a white of burning agony that turns into a rage as he let it seep in through him. The gator roar and attacks with his maw wide open.

Mikey had finished wiping all the Kraang when a monstrous roar made her jumped, turned around, and found her face is three inches closer to the last Kraang and about to strike her. Before she can grasp the Kraang with zappy stick got half of his robotic body clamped by the creature's jaw.

Michelangela watches in awe and horror as the mutant gator mercilessly and ruthlessly beating his trapped Kraang into submission. Metal parts are flying everywhere and the shrieking cry of pitiful agony from the Kraang that almost sounded like a screeching tire.

The mutant gator then throws what is remains of the robot to a wall, and the little brainy Kraang popped out of his robot like a bottle cap and run away while crying for mommy.

Wow, now she really feels sorry for the Kraang…Nah, she felt no remorse for the slimeball. He got just he deserves.

But, as much as she needed to laugh at the cowardly Kraang when a soft and hot breath tickling at the back of her neck, she shudders and shockingly gasps at the dread filling her inside. The mutant croc is right behind her and he is growling viciously.

Should she turn around? But her rational mind is screaming at her to never, and stay perfectly still but the growl is getting much deafening. She wracks her mind to calm down in a situation like this, just like how her Sensei taught her if she's in the grim setting. She must calm her mind and body with slow and steady breathes through her nose, in and out. Once she calms down and then she turns around very slowly and without fear.

But as soon as she faces the mutant gator, she let out a silent gasp at the sight before her. The giant mutant's eyes are as white as bone, and flashing with unstable rage she felt from him. His rage is far worse than Raph's temper, the mutant's stance is solid and much tensed, his hands keep clenching and un-clenching, he keeps puffing fast frenziedly, and his large and thick tail is swishing reacting by his anger.

But, nothing is more shocking or painful than anything she has seen when she saw the look in his eyes full of pain, full of fear, and full of misery. Mikey's heart scrunches awfully to see this mutant, this poor mutant has undergone unspeakable torment, and most assuredly by the Kraang. She can't stand to see him like this, she steps one foot and the gator flinch and growl at her in warning but she didn't let him faze her as she held out both hands in surrender and spoke to him softly.

"It's okay, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend." She tries to sooth the savaged beast and makes him see and believe in her words. The mutant is still growling but not as vicious as before, which mean she managed to calm him down just a little bit, but he still very wary of her. He doesn't trust her.

Mikey saw in him that he still shows signs of doubt and distrust toward her even though she saved his life. She wrecks her brain to find a way to get the mutant to trust him or else she'll be chopped by his massive jaw, and he is hurt pretty bad when she saw the scar on his chest. She needs to take him to her big brother Donnie, but she needs to approach him first, and that when she has an idea. An idea of hers is reckless, out of her mind that will make an insane person wise.

Slowly and very carefully, draw her hands in and to her weapon. But her hands had never made it there when the mutant croc saw it and begin to draw out his claws and roars angrily.

"No! It's okay! Look." She uttered hastily, as she grabbed her precious Nun-Chucks and throws it away…very far away.

Once again, the mutant was shocked and startled by her choice of action. She had tossed away the only means to protect herself from him, why does she keep doing this? Isn't she terrified of him…she should be afraid of a monster like him?

This is all too confusing for him. This smaller mutant being didn't pose a threat to him; she shows no trace of fear and no whiff of malevolence. Perhaps he is used to seeing in them…those dreadful creatures, but, then again, she is nothing like them.

She smiles to him so gently made him feel not a monster, her calming voice soothed him as his anger is melting little by little as if she's a warm ember of sunshine, and it's warming him through his body.

For the very first time after a long, long time of suffering and loneliness. He feels…calmer and safer. The warm and safer feelings he feels, it is beyond anything imaginable.

And because of it, the white things that covered his eyes are going away, a sign of calmness.

Mikey who have been watching over him as he's struggling, like confusion and unsureness. Then, eventually and surely, the large mutant has calmed down. He drops his shoulders, as well as his tail, got sagged on the floor, unmoving and relaxed. He continues to stare at her but with awe-like expression, and at the same time, he is unsure of what to do.

"Come with me," her gentle voice is still using for him to keep the level of calmness. She is holding out her opened hand to him to take her hand but the large mutant is fearful of the unknown that awaits him, and mostly, he cannot dare to leave this place unguarded.

The object he had obtained is safe in his secret vault, filled with booby traps he constructed for those monsters to cut off their cold hands from ever reaching the object of power. Even though it is safely protected from traps and tucked inside the vault he cannot leave here, and it's all that happened today and the days before that.

Those evil metal monstrosities are getting relentless in numbers and weaponry, he successfully kept them at bay but he doesn't know how long he will last, and today had come too close, way too close. But then again, his body took a lot of injuries and it needs to be tended to.

"Don't be scared." The girl mutant spoke to him again as he is staring at her with still smile.

"You are hurt; let me take you to my lair. It's like a home but you will feel much safer, I bet you're hungry too. I got my stew hot on the oven; does that sound better for you?" The definition of the 'better' could not comprehend the delight and warmness the large mutant feel.

A place of warmth and comfort food it's sounds really good, his body begged him for rest and his injury need to look at. His stomach is growling viciously the mention of food and in need of food.

"Just come with me, and everything will be okay." The mutant could only describe it's the most beautiful thing to say.

Without another thought, he reaches out his hand bit by bit, and Mikey remains to wait and not to rush him as she lets him pick his own pace. Michelangela felt proud of herself of able to get the big guy's trust and now, she can able to help him and take him to his brothers.

Everything is going smoothly.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" But it was totally ruined when her three brothers jumped over from behind, they stood before her in a protective circle, and they are snarling at the large mutant.

"No! Wait for bros!" But her words were unheard as her brothers' launch into action.

Leo draws out his swords and starts to attack the mutant, but the mutant roared in shock and anger that his eyes turn white again, and for a good reason. They are a threat to the mutant girl he just saved him.

He roars and begins to attack Leonardo first, by trying to slice him but Leo evades his slice attack very easily. Raph jump, suddenly, on the mutant's back and grabbed him by the neck. Well, he barely wrapped around, since it's so wide. The mutant roars loudly as he tries to shake off or grab Raph.

"If someAAAone haAAAs a plan WHOA it better be NOOWWWWWW!?" Raph screams while holding on the mutant, and he's slipping.

"Hang on, Raph. I'm coming." Donnie exclaimed with his Bo twirling ready.

"WHAT DO YAAAAAA THINK I WAAAAAASS DOOOOING?!" Donatello ignored his brother's stinky comeback and rush in to save him.

But his effort turns effortless because the mutant grabbed Donnie by the face, shake him like a rag doll, and scream like a girl.

"WORST AHHH SAVE WHOA EVER AHHHH!" Raph comment and scream.

The mutant's anger is increasing as these mutant turtles continue to anger him more like raging inferno, and he MUST get rid of them.

Leonardo had had enough of this craziness.

"RAPH, LET GO!" For once, Raph did what he told, thankfully. Leonardo, then, leaps onto the mutant's wrist where it still has Donnie's face.

"Get him off of me! Get him off of me!" Donnie is muffling and panicking all at once while hitting the mutant's hand.

Leo sensed the mutant going to strike from behind but he avoided it by jumping and spinning backward, and landed right on his shoulders with his legs wrapped securely around the mutant's neck and concealed his eyesight with his hands, blinding the mutant.

The mutant was startled and angry that someone is on top of him and trying to restrain him. It immediately let go Donnie and using his claws to grab the turtle on his shoulders while shaking him off.

Leo is holding onto the beast strongly, but he can't hold onto it forever for he has one plan that will subdue the large mutant just by using one move.

He hooks the mutant's jaw with one arm snapping his jaw closed, and then using his available hand to make his move.

"Nighty night, Crocy," Leo exclaimed as he jabs his finger in the mutant's neck, pressing him hard. In instant, the mutant just froze as if something zapped him, no longer feeling anything in his body, and he starts to feel really woozy.

Leo jumped off the mutant as soon as he felt the mutant gone limp and fell flat on his stomach, completely out of it.

Leo smirked in victory for conquering over the beast, but his victory didn't last very long because his baby sister that he saved her from the giant vicious monster had pushed him off of the mutant and glaring at him with anger crinkled her eyes.

"How could you **_DO THIS_** to the poor guy!?" she yelled in high-pitched with her fist are shaking in fury. At first, Leo and the others stood shocked and stunned and then Raph is the first to break out of the shock and stare at his sister like she's the weirdest thing than a Kraang.

" ** _POOR THING!?_** Look around you, he whacked the Kraang into pieces like piñatas, and he was going to do the same thing to you, but you snapped at us because we **_hurt_** the **_POOR THING?!_** " His ringing yell has echoed through the tunnel of the sewer but Raph didn't care if somebody heard him, he is staring at his sister with cow eyes of disbelief and feeling irritation is rising from the pit of his stomach looking ready to explode.

"I barely held on to that thing and he grabbed Donnie by the face and he starts shaking him like crazy. Why are you mad at us after saving your shell?" he added.

Mikey stood her anger and placed her hands on her lips with her eyes flared with still fury. Her brother has no idea what had happened before they show up, the mutant was furious but he was scared the most and her brothers made it worse.

"He wasn't going to hurt me! The Kraang was hurting him and I could stand by and watch, I attacked the Kraang to save him, then one Kraang had laser gun pointed at me and…" She, suddenly, got interrupted by all three brothers with scared cow eyes.

"What!?" Raph.

"Are you hurt? Did he hurt you anywhere?" Donnie is quickly checking for any sign of wounds.

"How did this happen?" Leo's eyes filled with worry as panic slowly filling him from the inside as he is delicately gripping his sister's cheeks with his hands.

"Why are you even here **_when_** you should be running back to us, but, instead, you charged ahead against that, that MONSTER all on your own?!" He shook her for doing something so reckless and stupid. Mikey wrench away from Leo and she is fuming.

"He was no monster, and I wasn't fighting him. He was fighting the Kraang and they were hurting him with their zap sticks and I had to help him." After she said that, the boys now noticed the remains of the Kraang littering all over the place.

"Sheesh, never thought I feel sorry for the Kraang," said Donnie, after he finished examining his sister and he is relieved to see no visible wounds whatsoever.

"Whoa!" Mikey looks at him with a surprised look on her face.

"That's exactly what I just said in my head from before, are you psychic, too, Donnie?" She is getting side-tracked again, in which got her fiery-temper brother Raph, very livid. She was in mortal danger and this was neither the time nor place to be stupid.

"Would ya focus! Look around you. That mutant obliterated them good." Then Leo spoke after Raph ended.

"That is why we need to get out of here before more Kraang droid shows up or that mutant wakes up." That made Mikey gasps in shock. They're going to leave the poor creature behind who she saved his life and then he saved her in return. She can't allow them to desert him this, he doesn't deserve it. She rushes toward the downed mutant as she placed her arm over his head and caresses it in a way to assure him and herself that everything will be an alright while, at the same time, looking up at them with beseech in her baby blues.

"We can't just leave him here. We need to help him!" She dissents the idea of leaving him behind, for all she knows that Kraang will take him to someplace awful and hurt him with something worse than the zappy sticks.

Leo frowned at his sister's stubbornness from not seeing the obvious. The mutant is, clearly, dangerous with capital D. Not to mention, if they stay any longer the Kraang will, surely, find them and their lair will be discovered, and he can't let it happen.

"What do you want us to do? Take him back to our lair!" It was supposed to be a light joke, sarcasm even. But, that's exactly what Mikey is thinking since her baby blues eyes became wide, full with puppy tears, and her lower lip trembling.

It's the irresistible power of her big puppy eyes, which will make her big brothers do her bidding without a further compliment. Heck, even Master Splinter couldn't resist her baby blue eyes.

When Leo saw her puppy eyes he knew he's in trouble the longer he stares at them. He, quickly, shake his head and swinging his arms across his chest, completely refusing her idea.

"No way! Look what he had done to those Kraang. We are **_not_** bringing that thing to our liar, and, not to mention, he could've hurt you if we hadn't got to you in nick of time!" Leo countered. However, Mikey countered his counter-attack when she stood up.

"He didn't try to hurt me! He saved my life!"

"Huh?" She finally got them to listen as she continues of the event that occurred.

"Those Kraang were hurting him to make him talk, something about 'um' Power thingy. But he refused then they start hurting him again with those zappy thingies." She's making sound effects.

"I couldn't stand and watch so I leaped in, beat dozen of Kraang, and I saved the guy. But one Kranng tries to zap me when the guy took the Kraang in his jaw and he just smashed him into pieces. It was awesome, dudes!" After, she finally explains to her brothers about her awesome tale and her brothers' reaction are stunned, to say the least. But, she can see the uncertainty in their eyes. Because they know nothing about the mutant's real motive. For all, they know the mutant could be up to no good. Mikey needs to help the poor mutant before the Kraang comes back.

"Look, I'm not asking you to trust him but we gotta help him. He's hurt. We can't just leave him with the Kraang. C'mon, bros. We're supposed to be heroes and if there's something I learned from the manga is to help those in need." Leo looked at his baby sister and he knew from experience that whatever she sets her mind into it nothing will change her mind. Then, he looks down at the mutant. The size and his body structure are something to be intimidated by, and his strength and power are uncoordinated but dangerous. But, the mutant saved his sister's life so he sorts of owe him.

With an irritated sigh. He said.

"Alright, we'll take him." It got both of his brothers to protest and groan while Mikey is whooping and let out a sigh of relief.

Leo shuts Raph and Donnie with a glare and he made them look at their sister as she tries to pick, really tries to pick him up since he's so heavy.

Their sister has a compassionate heart to those in need, no matter how small or massive. They guessed that there nothing they can do but to go along with, and, hopefully, things will be okay.

* * *

Wow! I finished chapter 2. This is awesome.

Tune in next time on Tamed by Kindness.


End file.
